


Draco On The Bough

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Animal Traits, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Draco goes missing, Harry finds him in an unusual place.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Draco On The Bough

Harry was reading when he realised he hadn’t seen Draco in ages. 

“Draco?” Harry called, checking their kitchen. He wasn’t there. 

Draco wasn’t in their bathroom, their bedroom or their potion lab. 

Harry smiled. He knew where Draco was. 

He rushed to the lounge. A tiny Red Cardinal was hidden amongst the boughs of their Christmas tree. Harry held out a finger; it hopped onto it. 

“Did you get stuck again?” Harry asked. The bird nodded. 

With a swish of Harry’s wand, animagus Draco was returned to wizard form. 

Draco laughed. “Thank Merlin. Thought I’d be left there all Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
